Das Haus der Alt Habsburg
by Chase Samurai of the Winds
Summary: During The Second World War Ludwig had an ingenious plan to take a majority of Europe for his own purpose. This is the story of Belgium, Luxembourg and the Netherlands under the Occupation of Germany. Warning: definite Verbal and Mental abuse possible rape
1. Occupying die Vettern First

Deutschland Heer zugelassen für die Besetzung von Belgien .

Mission: Pflegen Sie vollständig die Kontrolle über belgisches Gebiet .

Team: Klassifiziert Informationen

Datum und Ort: Brüssels, Belgien. 15:00Stn 29 Mai 1940.

"Oberst Oberstarzt Beilschmidt." The twenty year old said as he looked upward at his superior who was three inches taller than him. He was more stiff than a pole, he showed nervousness rather than confidence as he addressed the man, his thick German accent broke through deep into his voice as he addressed the Colonel in front of him. "We maintain complete control over Belgien, enter Brüssels at your ready, Herr!" He called out almost loud enough for everyone in the Battalion to hear even though it was merely intended for his higher up.

"Danke Obersoldat Krause." Ludwig stared as he walked to Dämon his BMW R75, climbing onto the motorbike he waited as his First Class Private whom he had addressed before hand climbed into his side car. The engines gave a rev with an excited but settled mind Ludwig drove towards the Belgian capital. The once joyful country had a dark presence around it, something sinister- Evil almost, no more cheerful people strolling about instead soldiers marched straight off. Readied with rifles in hand in case a skirmish broke out, the very idea of a Belgian resistance was unimportant to them, they could be broken down within a week.

As Ludwig approached the camp his emotions clashed, a concoction of excitement and annoyance. Anri, his strong older cousin had four unconscious German soldiers next to her and she panted with her handcuffs on. The strength of this woman was so very impressive in his eyes, which were the brightest of blues. If they weren't related and if she were German he would have taken her for a wife in a heartbeat. "Your Army is weaker than I thought when it comes to hand to hand combat. How am I not surprised?" The Belgian stated as she glared at her younger cousin and she felt a Lieutenant push her down into a seat. She tried rather aggressively to claw at the Lieutenant's eyes, wanting to pull them out and squish them under her boot.

"Stop moving your Schwein!" he ordered as the sound of rustling shackles was heard outside of the building, along with muffled whimpers and prayers in Kaddish. The strong leather clad hand came down upon the Belgian's cheek. The sound of skin against Leather was like pure auditory perfection to Colonel Beilschmidt and he enjoyed watching it be done to his family no less. They were stronger than they looked, but could even be pushed down to the Virtue of weakness all countries and their citizens inherit. She hissed before settling down, her cheek was a stinging red from the slap and there was a dark glare being given to the Lieutenant. She had gotten her kicks in earlier, but those were only low ranking troops. Ludwig would probably be able to restrain her, that's why she needed to make an escape after planning it ahead of time.

"Danke lieutenant." Ludwig said calmly as he watched the man salute him, then he looked at Anri. The Belgian who usually smiled and before the wars gave him a cheerful smile joined with a hug; now glared at him, face ravaged with anger and bloodlust. _How very amusing it is, the way she wants to kill me._ Ludwig thought, "are you ready to see your brothers, I'm sure they miss you. After all what has it Been since I started my campaign? Eight days yes, ah, how Wonder Woman has fallen." No response, Anri didn't even look at Ludwig.

With a calm, stoic expression Ludwig slowly slid a cup of iced water to Anri. "You look a bit dehydrated." This was all he said before he looked directly into her emerald eyes. Now that he had Anri looking at him, he waited to hear a response. _This should be entertaining._

With a scoff the Belgian replied, "you expect me to accept anything from you?" Anri frowned, she use to trust her cousin, however this man was not the Ludwig she knew. This was a monster. "You cannot invade neutral countries! I demand you leave me and my siblings alone! We don't want any part in your war!" Anri snarled. She never chose a side to be on and yet here Ludwig was seizing her lands without a right to do so. Where was his honour?

Ludwig laughed softly, half amused, half surprised. Was his cousin really still that feisty? Eighteen days of fighting should have exhausted her to the point of easy submission. He addressed her sternly. "I refuse." With a stand he walked over to her and said in her ear, with a surprisingly soft and gentle tone, "I will do whatever I wish, I have ultimate power and authority; you, your siblings and soon all of Europe will be mine to do with as I wish. So get settled in. Your next few years will be very busy under me." Ludwig pulled back calmly and walked towards the door, "put her in primary escort and have her put in prison alongside Tim De Groot and Benny Schmidt. I want her uninjured. If she is I'll serve your head on a silver tray to the dire wolves." The colonel meant his words too, if his family was injured by a person other than him or a person he allowed to injure them, then someone would find their head on a pike by the end of the day. To Ludwig, his boss' silly invasion of these countries was just a way to exploit the overwhelming stupidity his Führer had.

"Ja, Herr!" the Lieutenant gave a nervous salute and he forced Anri to stand on her feet. Even though he was rather nervous he seemed to have enough power to pull Anri out of the interrogation room. His footsteps were heavy compared to Ludwig's, the superior was steady and without noise, truly light on his feet, the perfection of a spy with no disguise. With the Adjustment his black gloves and a rough shove Anri was in the prisoner transport. "Which location Herr?" The Lieutenant asked nervously as he looked up at the Colonel, brown eyes full of slight fear.

"You already know where the other two are so do not waste my time with an idiotic question Lieutenant!" Ludwig barked out in a ferocious order. His posture, making the Lieutenant feel inferior. "Understood?" Ludwig gave a glare, the fire was in his eyes from lack of patience, "because if anything happens, you know the penalty for failure on such an important mission." Ludwig had his eyes fixed directly at the man to exaggerate his point. After a moment or two he felt it was enough, the suspense itself killed him out of boredom.

"J-ja, Herr. . ." The man looked down and soon walked over to the driver's seat. There was not much activity in Belgium for now, which made the trip of getting The Personification of Belgium to the prison much easier. The drive was no more than an hour and a half. The gravel on the road, crushed under the weight of the tires. Stepping out of the transport vehicle, Lieutenant Weiß stepped out and ran a hand through his albino hair. He sighed, frustrated, Ludwig was finally gone and he felt less tense. He adjusted the collar of his grey uniform and walked to the back to pull Anri out of the transport truck and he noticed Ludwig pulling by on his motorcycle.

"Heiß hurry up!" The Higher up said as he parked the transportation with Krause following him from behind in the side car. The first class private was visibly more relaxed and ready for a fight. Trying to mimic his actions Heiß pulled Anri out of the transport, a wave of calm, gently washed over him and he walked into the prison,a few people, hunan or country were locked behind steel bars, prisoners of War. Among them was Mr. Poland who sat there, exhausted, starved and unfocused on the world around him.

Anri scowled at the very sight, how very saddening, how empathetic she felt at that moment for the Pol. Soon she saw her siblings and felt emotion overwhelming her. They were both alright from what the Belgian could see. As the door opened the bars rattled against each other, quickly running inside Anri embraced her younger brother in a tight hug. "Benny! Are you okay?" Anri moved her hands about the skin of her brother to check for any sort of injuries done to the young Luxembourger, no visible injuries were present so she relaxed.

The doors closed and the three siblings looked over to see Ludwig and Krause standing inside. Tim for once had an actual expression on his face. One of anger. "why did you do this?" The Dutchman asked as he stood up, hands balled into fists and ready for a fight, "we didn't want to be part of this war so why drag us into it?" Tim shot a glare at the German Colonel in front of him.

Ludwig's lips shifted to an amused grin as he looked at Tim then down to his younger siblings. "Well to begin with." Ludwig grabbed Benny by his hair and pulled the man's head up to look at both of his siblings. "This one and his sister both provide me with a perfect route into France, which I plan to take over very soon."

Taking a knee Ludwig gripped the Luxembourger's chin and said gently, "besides the more land the merrier for your little cousin Ludwig." The German gave a soft chuckle as he took a gentle nibble from his cousin Benny's ear followed by saying: "Ah if only you didn't have that Grün Auge and we weren't related I'd have both you and Anri in a matter of mere seconds. If only you were German. Then again what are Luxembourger's if not German peasants with their own freedom?" Both Anri and Tim had heard this.

Taking a step closer Tim was ready to punch his German Relative, fist raised. Anri however was rubbing her newly unbinded wrists as she watched her older brother from where she sat. Ludwig chuckled as he watched Tim walking to him in what was likely primal, protective anger. With a soft nod a gunshot was heard, bullet holes were in the ceiling. Krause had shot his Mauser C96 in the air as a warning before he pointed it at the Dutchman. "If you even dare hit Oberst Oberstarzt Beilschmidt I'll shoot you where you stand."

Looking down at the smug German Tim felt his want to murder him become stronger but instead he walked over to his little sister and sat next to her. He couldn't protect his family if he was dead. Taking Anri's hand he covered her eyes with his other hand so she wouldn't have to see if Ludwig did try to do something to their younger sibling. The German chuckled louder as he gave a dark smirk to the Dutchman after kissing Benny's cheek and he stood up. "Leutnante Heiß. I'm retiring to my camp for the night. You are to keep watch on the prison. You are in charge and I will appoint someone else to your other duties for now. Am I understood?"

Heiß gulped. He just wanted to be invisible now, he didn't want to be in this room after what he had just seen happen before his eyes. Empathy for these three was slowly developing, Ludwig seemed to be as scary to them as his Colonel was to him. "J-ja Herr." He replied calmly, "how many men will I be over seeing as warden?" The sooner Ludwig and his little lap dog were gone the better.

"A hundred." Ludwig replied simply. "Come Krause we're leaving." Ludwig looked over to his lap dog and the private nodded before following him loyally.

As Ludwig got back onto his Motorcycle he drove to the camp he would be staying in along the edge of Belgium. This is where they would attack France from or at least his Battalions. While quietly walking into his tent Ludwig allowed Krause to park his vehicle somewhere and make sure it was secure.

Inside of Ludwig's room was a map of Europe. He smirked as he looked at the pins along it. Notably Italy, Hungary, Austria, Czechoslovakia and Poland were pinned umong various other smaller countries. Taking out three red pins he put them into Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands once he took the grey ones out. Pinning in grey pins at France, Liechtenstein, Switzerland and Spain Ludwig gave a soft smirk, _soon it will be as it should._ He gave a maleficent grin and he looked over to Gilbert. "Guten Abend Bruder."

"Guten Abend." Gilbert replied. "Get ready, Der Führer has plans for us in a few days so you should rest up, get cleaned and eat well to be prepared, Kesesesese." Gilbert gave a soft grin as he undressed and quickly got into bed. He had been on the frontier for a while now and he felt so tired. "Gute Nacht Jünger Bruder." Gilbert yawned and turned over to sleep and contemplate his own battle plans.

Ludwig looked over to his pilot's helmet on the nightstand and he nodded. "Ja. Gute Nacht älter Bruder." Ludwig soon got out of his military uniform and looked at his body in the mirror. No scars or signs of him ever being in battle. The only thing he had now was his no longer innocent conscience. The German laid down in bed under his blanket and began to sleep. Face towards the tent's window, looking out to the prison.


	2. Occupying die Vettern Second

_AN: Sorry to keep the few of you reading this and showing a genuine interest in the fic I'm writing waiting. A few road blocks came up here and there, including me getting sick but I'm getting better so have the next update and depended on my health the next chapter will be up in no more than two weeks_

Das Deutsche Heer ist zugelassen für die Besetzung der Niederlande/The German army is approved for the occupation of the Netherlands.  
Mission: volle Kontrolle über die Niederlande und die Erfassung der königlichen Familie/full control of the Netherlands and the acquisition of the Royal family.  
Team: Klassifizierte Informationen/Classified information.

Datum und Ort: Amsterdam, Niederlande. 8:00Stn 16. Mai 1940/date and place: Amsterdam, the Netherlands. 8:00Hrs May 16, 1940.

With a soft sigh, the Dutchman looked out of the window to see the mockery that fell upon his country. German soldiers were marching towards the palace of Amsterdam, this, his sacred land of peace and riches.

"Thank you, Alina. But honestly, it is best if you escape from here as soon as you can. The Germans will likely try to murder everyone in this palace." Timothy looked back at the Dutchwoman. Her soft brown hair wrapped into an elegant bun, when had her hair become so long, the very idea of losing this woman in a monster's war was a depressing idea, the concept was beneath her.

"Sir De Groot. With all respect that I owe you our Queen, Wilhelmina Helena Pauline Maria, has asked me to stay here with you and I will follow her words to the death. Now, we must be off and set up a few traps." Alina set off to prepare for the oncoming German assault, her head leaked fresh sweat from anxiety. Her calm personality was protecting her now, she reassured herself. _I am a soldier. I am well trained for this. I can AND will defeat the people who threaten my home._ Alina rushed off to make sure all was ready before they arrived.

Pushing one of the elegantly designed tables on its side Tim made sure it was well barricaded. It was almost time for battle. But soon it will be upon him. Taking his Colt revolver he checked the cylinder to see how many bullets were inside. A half dozen. The frame and Muzzle were clear of debris. "Do you regret choosing this life?" Tim looked over at his friend, his eyes held actual emotion, they had been through thick and thin together, this might be the last time he sees her for the rest of eternity.

Alina looked over, her face stretched into a cheerless frown. "Tim, let's focus on the present not the past, Ja?" She refocused herself at the door. Dutch Mannlicher in hand, tightly as the tension began to build. "I don't regret a damn thing." The door was kicked open and German soldiers began to flood the building, the Dutch warriors took cover, the German bullets flying through the air at incredible speeds. Taking cover Alina reloaded her rifle while Tim fired off his revolver, taking down German troops he stood up to throw a gas grenade. The bullets soared freely, as the sounds of echoing German conversation and laughter filled the room, Tim took peeks of his surroundings as the shots continued. Screams soon filled the room as Germans fell.

Tim looked at Alina, who rushed to different cover to shoot down two others as the smoke dissipated. "Form ranks!" Wait, that voice so familiar.

"On my ready!" Tim's eyes became wide as he stumbled around to find another grenade of some kind.

Alina tried to take a look, but quickly hid again as the last word rung out.

"Fire!" A full wave of German bullets flew in unison and Alina made a soft hiss as her hand was shot.

There it was. A grenade. Tim rushed to it and pulled out the pin. Throwing it, he heard the loud explosion, his ears violently rung and in the confusion, he pulled Alina down a corridor. "I promised your mother and myself that you wouldn't die on my watch." Alina was whimpering softly as she fiddled in the medical kit to find bandages.

Wrapping the gauze around her palm and putting alcohol into the wound she grabbed the pistol from Tim while she gave the Dutchman her rifle.

Tim heaved a heavy sigh as he held the rifle in his hand and rushed forward to take cover again. Rushing to the spot, Tim pointed his rifle out and shot down the first German soldier he saw. With a chuckle Tim tried to lighten the mood. "That's fifteen shots to eleven! Keep up Alina!" Tim shouted in Dutch and looked over to her.

Alina fired again and soon rolled a smoke grenade down the hall. The coughing of the German troops was heard loudly, through drought out screams and sudden silence coming from each shot. "Shut it Tim." From distraction she didn't notice the painful shot to her side and left shoulder. Alina pushed forward. Trying to take back area from the troops, they needed to be dealt with and this was taking too long. She fired each bullet in her rifle, then reloaded quickly, Tim followed steadily.

This was so tiring, wave after wave of German troops were coming, how many men were with the German officer? "Formation shot!" Each troop inside shot and Alina gasped when she felt a bullet puncture into her back.

"Alina!" Tim shouted as he rushed to pull her to cover with him. "Oh hell no. You can't die on me! Dammit!" Tim forced her eyes to stay open. The human emotion running about in Alina's grey irises.

"Tim. . ." She grabbed his wrists and whimpered out softly. "Stay strong for me. . . The hell these German's bring upon them. . . Will be of their own making." As tears rolled from the eyes of each Dutch Person, Tim closed Alina's eyes, she would rest for eternity in peace now. His promise, was broken. He couldn't protect her and he had to do anything in his power to honour her. "Voor Nederland." He took a small trinket from her pocket and placed it in his pocket as a memory, then he rushed out of cover to shoot at German troops as a gas Grenade slid in. Before Tim could process what happened, he felt himself get pushed to the ground. He refused to down this way, he wasn't going to disappoint Alina. He couldn't she was too important. He heard laughter above him.

"Ah Tim De Groot. So good to see you again big cousin." Ludwig laughed as he made Tim sit up straight and he smirked at him. "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"You evil piece of shit. . . You killed my best friend. . ."

"And you murdered a few of my best men. You and that Fräulein both, I'm very impressed." Ludwig felt like aggravating or even seeing the murderous side of his cousin, "maybe I'll use her body for something else later."

"You better not! I'll rip your eyes out!" Tim thrashed, trying to gain freedom from the shackles. Ludwig nodded and suddenly the whole world went black.

"Wake up Dutch dog!" An officer ordered as Tim felt his eyes open into slits, the lights in the corridor gave a painful blinding light. "Scheiße!" The man grumbled as he shuffled about with the large ring of cell keys.

"Hurry up Major!" Ludwig barked out in his usual abusive tone, he was agitated already, his men moved so slow he needed a better Battalion.

Tim half listened to the exchange, he is more focused on the soft crying that he heard. Who was it coming from? There weren't many people inside the cells, looking out he noticed the Pole, but he wasn't crying, no.

He continued to look around for the source of the noise and he noticed the Slovakian the way he wept. Green eyes having clear, almost sparkling tears. Tim had seen this man before- his name was Jakub Murgaš. "Jakub. What happened? Where is the Czech girl?"

"My wife. . . My Hedvika. They. . ." The Slovakian seemed to be choking on his own tears as he stumbled across his words again, his voice shaky and nervous.

"What did they do?" Tim's eyes, bared kindness even though his face remained stoic, "What the hell did they do?" His face was soon in an intense glare as he felt how weak the soldier above him was due to fear of Ludwig. He was disappointed in himself now.

"They took her from me!" Jakub whimpered out loudly as he tried to crawl towards the Dutchman. It was already too late, the cell door opened and Tim was left staring at him from behind his own set of steel bars. His younger cousin had gone too far, he was splitting Europe apart at its seams, what was his goal?

Soom his thoughts were interrupted by more whimpering. These cries of pain and slight anguish were more familiar. "Benny!" Tim looked at his brother, shuffled away from his spot to cradle his younger brother tightly. How hadn't he noticed him before?

The Luxembourger squeaked and tried to push his sibling away from him, he didn't want to be touched by anyone at the moment just be alone, his body ached in pain and he was very anxious. Tim had refused to let go so he had no choice but to calm himself and relax into the embrace.

Walking in, Ludwig had an amused expression on his face. His family was so pathetic now, and so weak too. Then again when was Benny ever strong? The man had barely any fire arms training and no army whatsoever. How saddeningly easy it was to defeat him, only one day. Tim only lasted five, how quick would Anri fall?

"Hello cousins." Ludwig said calmly as he looked at the Dutchman and the Luxembourger. He smirked when he noticed how his older cousin, Benny shivered from his very sight. _Good he is close to being broken, and Tim is so attached that he'd do anything to protect them. It's all coming along perfectly._

"What is your aim in all of this?" Tim shot a glare at Ludwig as he made sure his brother was protected, in the end that's what he was really worried about. Anri and Benny.

"Well." Ludwig began as he sat down in his chair. "For your brother I have many plans-"

"Plans?!" Tim interrupted.

"Yes De Groot. Plans. I think he might enjoy them, oh how wonderful they will be. How much I shall enjoy them. They are already in motion."

"No. Leave him alone he's just a small land! Mass!"

Ludwig laughed from the desperation in Tim's voice and he smirked. "I don't think so cousin Tim, he's a good tactical position. Speaking of good positions!"

"Would you just shut up?!" Benny cried out in a trembling voice, his green and blue eyes were covered with fear from what the two men could tell. His body, shaking, scared, he wanted to rest, to wake up and hope this was just a nightmare.

Ludwig visibly scowled, his cousin was still feisty. "Still have some spirit in you Benny? I will have to correct that later on. Won't I?" Ludwig gave a slight smirk from this.

"N-no please no." The Luxembourger murmured out tearfully and tried to hide into his brother's chest, trembling, a small pile of a pink liquid had dried on the ground beside him. Please, not that again. Anything but that.

Tim growled a little and was ready to kick the German.

"The Führer's plans to dominate all of Europe are quite ridiculous since he seems to have no idea what he would do." Ludwig smirked at the two countries in the cell, he continued: "I on the other hand have my own plans and know what I will do when we take this continent, I will control the country myself also, it is only a matter of time."

"You're a madman!" Tim barked out protectively and held his brother to his chest. He didn't want him to feel the pain of having his lands occupied.

"I know I am. Maybe I am, or, maybe I'm not. The condition of my mentality is up to you to decide. But now for Belgium to join you." Ludwig stood up and did a military left face and marched out of the corridor to go out of the building, he heard the conversation between the two brothers as he left.

"No leave big sister alone!" Benny had pleaded.

"She'll hold her own, watch."

"But I'm worried about her!"

"She's strong, trust me."

"Big brother. . . P-please don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone with Ludwig. . ."

"Okay. Are you thirsty?"

"No my throat hurts."

"Can you stand?"

"I can but I don't want to. . . My back hurts."

Ludwig smirked as he heard the last words, his big cousin's whimpering sounds were so cute. Adjusting his pants Ludwig made sure the hardening bulge in his pants wasn't visible. He would be back for Benny later.

The Belgian fronts for this long Campaign were exhausting. In Ludwig's opinion, bombing the entire country seemed to be the easiest way to achieve victory. The Netherlands had fell from that so why wouldn't this country. Maybe it was due to the large army they had to fight.

So now he found himself here, on bloodied battlefields. His battalion was given this new weapon, an experimental rifle which would not be documented. An StG44 prototype which wouldn't be put through new design for another two years if his troops could prove they were a reliable and worthy weapon.

The rifles proved to do exactly that. They had a large cartridge of a thirty-round box magazine. A weight of only ten pounds and it was easy to transport by troop.

Rushing into battle without a second thought Ludwig swarmed from cover to cover throughout the buildings of Antwerp. Each soldier fell from the might of his weapon but it would take long to end the Belgian resistance and take this important fort.

He rushed about the grounds. His feet never stopped moving for a moment. Grenades detonated around the laid out battle field.

Wiping sweat from his forehead he panted as he continued to run towards troops. He was a well oiled, German machine that would continue to pump until he was able to stop and he couldn't stop till this portion of Antwerp was secure enough to lay a camp.

He stopped and threw a grenade at four troops who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Their bodies were scattered into pieces now. Legs dismembered or metres away from the body of the person. Screams of fallen soldiers filled the air now.

Their cries of distress were like exciting music. Ludwig rushed forward again and shot at the troops. He took cover behind a wall and he saw a soldier rush next to him. "What is it Leutnant Müller?" Ludwig asked as he panted and reloaded his weapon. Checking the chamber he looked at the nineteen year old.

"Herr! We have taken more ground but we must keep moving." The trooper was steady, ready for a battle.

"You first then." Ludwig gave him a nod and a stoic face to show no fear.

The man gave a shaky nod and rushed into the battle only to scream as he was shot multiple times.

His body fell the the floor and Ludwig pulled him into cover, "Medics!" He barked out and when a few medical troops rushed over he shot the Belgian troops who were advancing. This was going to end soon.

Ludwig continued his rush of adrenaline. Running towards the enemy lines he threw a grenade behind their encampment.

As the heated battle was coming to its end ludwig was cleaning off his sweaty forehead with a towel. "Form your ranks Men! By your companies!" Ludwig stood up with a Lieutenant Colonel who was helping him run the Battalion.

Ludwig watched as all the men who were exhausted stumbled about and formed ranks. Many of the rank columns were uneven due to members dying in action. "Count off!"

"Eins!"

"Zwei!"

"Drei!"

"Vier!"

"Fünf."

"Sechs."

"Sieben."

"Acht."

"Neun."

"Zehn."

The counting continued and Ludwig was looking about the battle field, his eyes were displaying sadness even if he was stoic, so many good men had fallen today. Ludwig snapped back to reality when he heard the last call.

"Fünfhundert-neunzehn!"

The news upset him, nearly a hundred men gone and no one would be acknowledged outside of this Battalion. Ludwig sighed and took note of their numbers, such frustrations, he'll need more men. "Great work today men! Set up your camps!"

The troops scrambled out of ranks and went to do as instructed thankful for finally being able to set up their tents and rest over the night.

Ludwig walked over to his brother Gilbert who had been on the battlefields as well, he had already been setting up their tent. "Hallo Luddy!"

"Hello Gilbert."

"Ah, ah, ah that's Awesome big brother to you! Kesesesese!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, he hated having to be the mature one between him and Gilbert but someone had to be an adult and Gilbert wasn't up to the task he would have to do it himself, which was very irritating. "Shush Gilbert."

"Say it." The Prussian was smirking at his younger sibling.

Ludwig heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine. 'Hello Awesome Big Brother'."

"Damn right!" Gilbert grinned and hugged his brother before pointing to two men. "Go over to them it's important!"

Ludwig sighed and walked over, his shoulders sore from the battle fought earlier. "What is it?" He looked down at the shorter man, he had such curly hair, Ludwig felt as if he could spend an eternity playing in it. The other one had such soft white hair, "Please don't waste my time."

The man with curly hair shivered, an eye patch, presumably from an injury covered his eye. The icey blue iris looked about with emotion and the soldier saluted. "Obersoldat Krause, Herr! Command sent me out due to your last trainee dying."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen sir."

"And you?"

"Leutnant Heiß! Seventeen years of age, Herr!"

Ludwig sighed, "Fine just rest up and try not to die we continue our attack tomorrow."

"Ja, Herr!" The troops said in synch.

Ludwig nodded and walked away from Krause and Heiß, he just felt tired now and he couldn't wait to sleep. When he walked into the tent he went over to his map.

Green flag pins were pinned into certain countries showing willing allies. Several countries had red flag pins in them this meant the region was under full take over. Ludwig took out white flag puns of the Netherlands and put in a grey. Luxembourg also had grey but Belgium had a black pin. Invasion in progress. Ludwig put a few purple pins in at Spain and Switzerland, they would be for later.

Ludwig laid down and slept. Italy wasn't in his bed tonight, thank god. . . Ludwig slept.


End file.
